Heist of the Century
Heist of the Century is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-seventh case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Sin Capitol district of Evergrace. Plot After the team learned of the Resistance's betrayal, they then discovered from Camilla that a heist had occurred at Evergrace's largest bank in Sin Capitol. They then discovered that the thieves had fled and that the body of bank owner Bernadette Monaco, shot in the stomach. After Katelyn and the player found Bernadette’s body, the team investigated Bernadette's murder, soon suspecting bank clerk Charles Huntington after discovering his key card in the vault and investor Ariel Kaylock, who was angry that her bank accounts are now empty as a result of the heist. They also suspected the victim's daughter Ashe Monaco, who was angry that the EJD was continuing to interfere with the Monaco family’s troubles, as well playboy Brystol Vázquez after learning about his affiliation with the Monacos, specifically a romantic one with Ashe. Jason confirmed that the killer and Bernadette had a huge fight in the vault, displayed by the amount of bruises on the victim's knuckles and torso. While recapping their investigation, a saddened Chief Sinnett approached Katelyn and the player, saying that he felt that he wasn’t doing his best to protect the city and that he was resigning from his role as the chief of police. Felix then confessed to the player and Katelyn that he wasn't doing enough for the city, explaining that he had warned Bernadette and tried to stop her trying to stop the heist herself. They then suspected Felix, who had stepped down till the investigation was over, in the murder, before they learned from Cameron that someone had broken into Bernadette's office during the heist. There, they were able to discover that Bernadette had been paying prostitute Julietta Westville to stop her affair with her husband Jay Monaco, who was busy in meetings due to the recent events. They also discovered that Bernadette had criticized Charles's work and got in bad investments with Ariel. Soon after, they learned from Skylar that Ashe and Brystol was running away together. They then stopped the lovesick couple from fleeing away before they discovered that Bernadette attacked Felix and that Bernadette wanted Julietta evicted from the city. In the end, they then incriminated Bernadette's murderer to be Charles Huntington. Charles denied the accusations of the murder, telling them that he was threatened into not doing anything by the heist crew. He then cracked and confessed to the murder, telling them that he had to kill Bernadette as she didn’t do enough for him. He then told them that Bernadette barely paid him a fair salary, which forced Charles to live a cheap life, always pinching pennies and saving his money for his needs rather than for his retirement. When the heist happened, he explained how he then decided to threaten Bernadette when she appeared, demanding that she give him a bigger salary if he stopped the heist crew from robbing the bank. Bernadette refused and attacked the bank clerk, which led Charles to lash back by shooting her in the stomach with a shotgun he kept with him ever since the robberies in Materialism Metropolis. He then refused to name or tell them who was in the heist crew before Katelyn arrested him and sent him to trial. Judge Umbright then found it suitable to put Charles away for fifty years in prison for the murder and refusal to cooperate with the authorities. The player and Katelyn then decided to investigate the robbed vault due to the heist, soon finding the Mayor's safe and searching it to find a journal written by the Mayor. Skylar then revealed after analyzing the journal that the Mayor suspected the police department to be corrupt as they were looking into his affairs with his plans for the wall, which was already being constructed around the city. The detectives then decided that they needed to talk to Jay's daughter, Ashe, soon finding her and asking her about her father's plans. Ashe then told them that her father was trying to uproot all the criminals on the loose in the city by walling the city and using any measures he can to find them. She then told them that Jay was having trouble trusting those outside his personal circle, hence why he suspected the police's corruption. She then suggested that they look in Bernadette's office to find any of Jay's possessions. They then investigated Bernadette's office and found a bunch of wooden pieces, soon restoring it to reveal a display of the city. They then questioned Ashe, who denied seeing the display, telling them that the city display was most likely created by the criminals Jay had been so desperate to catch. She then wished them luck before she left with Brystol. Meanwhile, clothes tailor Joshua Barnett asked the team for help, asking them to help him find his engagement ring that he lost in the bank lobby due to the heist. They then found the box that contained the engagement ring and returned it to Joshua before he asked the player to come with him when he went to propose to Julietta. Julietta then teared up when Joshua proposed, showing her the ring and proclaiming all of his love for her, before Julietta said yes. After all the events, Chief Sinnett and the team gathered around, discussing the next plan to uproot ENIGMA and prove to Mayor Monaco that the Resistance was corrupt. Shortly after, Inspector Cortez came to demand to talk to Chief Sinnett before telling him that he was under arrest for criminal conspiracy against Mayor Monaco. The frightened Chief then looked at his team, at the player, as he then told them to run for their lives. Summary Victim *'Bernadette Monaco' (found by the vault entrance, shot in the stomach) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Charles Huntington' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Appearance * The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Appearance * The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Appearance * The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls *The suspect reads Crime and Punishment Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer reads Crime and Punishment. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Monaco Bank Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Looted Drawer, Bullet Casings) *Examine Looted Drawer. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Charles Huntington) *Question Charles about the homicide. (New Crime Scene: Bank Lobby) *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clues: Faded Paper, Purse) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Investments; New Suspect: Ariel Kaylock) *Interrogate Ariel about the homicide and the heist. *Examine Purse. (Result: Locket of Ashe and Brystol; New Suspect: Ashe Monaco) *Inform Ashe of her mother's murder. (New Suspect: Brystol Vázquez) *Ask Brystol Vázquez about his affair with Ashe. *Analyze Bullet Casings. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cinnamon rolls) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Felix about his guilt. (Attribute: Felix is a marksman; New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Torn Cheque, Drawer) *Examine Torn Cheque. (Clues: Faded Cheque Restored *Examine Faded Cheque. (Result: Cheque Recipient; New Suspect: Julietta Westville) *Ask Julietta about the victim paying her. (Attribute: Julietta is a marksman and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Threat to the Victim) *Analyze Threat Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Crime and Punishment; New Crime Scene: Lobby Sitting Area) *Investigate Lobby Sitting Area. (Clues: Shredded Pieces, Bowtie) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (09:00:00) *Ask Ariel about the bad investments. (Attribute: Ariel reads Crime and Punishment, is a marksman and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Bowtie. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Bernadette's DNA) *Question Charles about his bowtie. (Attribute: Charles is a marksman, eats cinnamon rolls and reads Crime and Punishment) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ashe about running away. (Attribute: Ashe is a marksman) *Question Brystol about running away with Ashe. (Attributes: Brystol is a marksman, eats cinnamon rolls and reads Crime and Punishment, Ashe eats cinnamon rolls and reads Crime and Punishment; New Crime Scene: Upturned Desk) *Investigate Upturned Desk. (Clues: Pile of Papers, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Eviction Notice) *Ask Julietta about the eviction notice. (Attribute: Julietta reads Crime and Punishment) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Bloody Switchblade) *Examine Bloody Switchblade. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Felix about the victim's attack. (Attribute: Felix reads Crime and Punishment) *Investigate Vault Entrance. (Clues: Shotgun, Box of Bullets) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Examine Shotgun. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sinner's Enigma (5/7). (No stars) Sinner's Enigma (5/7) *Talk to Chief Sinnett about the heist. *Investigate Monaco Bank Vault. (Clue: Jay Monaco's Safe) *Examine Jay Monaco's Safe. (Result: Jay's Journal) *Analyze Jay's Journal. (09:00:00) *Ask Ashe Monaco about her father's plans to stop ENIGMA. (Reward: Monaco Brooch) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Display of City) *Question Ashe about the city display. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Joshua needs help with. *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Go with Joshua to propose to Julietta. (Reward: Burger) *See what Inspector Cortez wants. *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Sin Capitol